Birds do it, bees do it
by stevegallacci
Summary: Yes, it's a Nick and Judy hook up story. But trying to be a bit more 'animal-ly' and not too prurient, hopefully less than some of the more provocative stuff that has slipped in under the M rating. And try to work up some interesting back story details for our heroes. Hope the expositional inserts are not too heavy-handed?


It started with a game of tag.

Nick and Judy were walking through a park, enjoying a well-deserved day off together. As always, Judy was all bubbly bounce, seeming to draw exuberance from the greenery around her. Nick was predictably a bit subdued. As a very urban Fox, all this foliage was regarded as more a source of allergies (or as cover for an ambush, but he Was Not thinking those kind of thoughts on a day like this) but he had to admit it was nice. And, as a mid-week, mid-morning break, there were not a lot of other mammals around to give them the stink eye if they dared held hands.

Judy rushed ahead and gave Nick a saucy shake of her tail. "Catch me!" she teased.

How could he resist? This silly Bunny was ever so physical, so little romps and such were all too common. The little public displays of affection (as she was very reserved about such otherwise) that he was rewarded with when he succeeded were worth the unreasonable exertion.

This time she made it clear he was going to have to really work for it. She was simply too fast on the flat, in the short sprint she could give a Cheetah a bit of a challenge, but when there were objects to work off of, her parkor-esque bounces and rebounds gave him a small chance if he could second-guess her pattern. And after all their time together, he was getting better at her tells and tactics. But he was in no hurry to catch her too quickly. He could use the exercise, especially as she would regard his perfectly reasonable conservation of energy as signs of impending decrepitude. And he kind of liked the fact that all this Officer Hopps Physical Conditioning had put him excellent shape for a fox of his advanced years.

Nick finally saw his chance to end the madness and gain his reward. She was going to feint, then double feint as she saw him react, so he was ready to do his own double feint, and maybe even be ready for a triple. And success! A hot Bunny in his arms! But instead of a silly grin, she flashed an unfamiliar expression- was it fear? - And his arms snapped away from her.

"Oh, NO! Nick!" as she saw his own flash of emotion. She grabbed his arm and drew it Rather Tightly to her, pressing her face to his paw. "Its alright! Its alright!" She was breathing very hard, and began to kiss, then mouth, then nibble (!?) on his digits. This was - weird- nice, but weird. However, while he was not personally all that worried about societal disapproval of pred/prey public conduct, this might be a bit much.

After a moment, Judy realized that they were in the middle of a public space Doing Something and recovered to a very chaste posture. "oh My!" She gasped and looked around, very flushed and very embarrassed. Her paws flailed around not sure of where to be put. Taking a very deep collecting breath, "I think we should go home."

Home was her apartment, Nick's place, despite heroic effort, was still a bit squalid and in a part of town where Nick was not entirely comfortable taking her. It wasn't Their home, but it was where they could be together for private time. As they walked through the park and on to the Metro station, Nick studied the little Bunny. Well, technically, or at least morphologically, she was a Hare. Not that it made any difference to him.

He'd read that, at some point, there had been an inexplicable twist in evolutionary speciation, with many previously distinct species merging into mere breeds or races, while other very similar species had become more differentiated. Judy was part of a population of, for lack of a better term, base line Rabbits, but while she retained their more rabbit-y social behavior, she was much more hare-like in her build and coloration.

Nick wondered about some details of Rabbit/Hare behavior, especially sexual stuff. He knew that they didn't have the obvious estrus 'heat' that drove most fox sexuality. Not that sex with her was something he thought about all the time. Only on occasion, and only on a very speculative level. And it was not that she didn't have some attractive features, but he valued her more as a soul that he was sharing his life with. (and where did That come from? even though it was true...) And his history with relationships, complicated by sex, was nothing to be proud of.

So far, a certain thing has not raised its little red head, and considering the risks, he was willing to forego it ever getting any satisfaction.

The trip back was Very Quite and Judy was very carefully not to look at Nick too directly. She was still very flushed and occasionally drummed her foot. And clicked her teeth together, a new and disconcerting twitch. And she smelled different, something unfamiliar. Once they got in her apartment, she suddenly turned and grabbed Nick in a desperate hug. "So sorry, so sorry, so sorry!" she whispered.

Nick tired to stroke her head and ears in a fashion, heretofore of calming comfort, but she flinched back from the touch. She stalked around the tiny space, her arms flailing. "Nick, I'm such a fool!" She then sat on her bed and began a breathing exercise. Nick was willing to wait.

"Soooo. What's up?"

Judy chewed her lip in consternation, then took a deep breath, "Nick, what do you think about sex?"

Taking a faux professorial tone, "A fine good thing, great for the continuation of the species and all that." But behind the light tone, he had a tinge of concern.

"Continuation of the species. That too. I've got any number of younger sisters who already have kits. Lot of pressure." Judy sighed. "And romantic love fantasies."

"Highly over-rated." Nick observed.

Judy made a sad, knowing smile. "What do you know about - " She paused, considering her next words, "Lagomorph sexuality?"

"oh dear." Nick was dreading this. "No. Not much, actually. Non-cyclic? Thought it would get a bit creeper if I did any research on line or anything for any more." He didn't entirely understand the non-cyclic bit. So, was she in a kind of heat all the time or what? But he wasn't going to get into that at the moment.

"Well, you know that I'm a sort of Hare, more than some of my siblings." She suddenly thought of something else. "A little Rabbit secret. I don't actually have 275 siblings. It is a kind of Rabbit in-joke; slash stereotype re-enforcement slash odd tradition. The number is my whole generational cohort, not just my Mother's output. Cousins and Nephews and everything, usually a multi-year block. Its a point of pride to be able to claim a huge reproductive result, so each parent counts everyone as their own."

Nick chuckled to that, but considered," That is still a lot..." Implicit was the criticism of unchecked excessive over-population that both doomsayers and species-ists have gone on about forever about Rabbits.

Judy made a face, initially annoyed, then it melted to sad, "That's the other secret. Back in the bad old days, we were at the bottom of the food chain, and quantity was important. But it seems that when we went off the menu, Nature compensated by under-cutting our wherewithal. Fertility issues are common, that's one of the reasons my family is so keen on me having kids. Rather leverets, like my sisters who take more after me as Hares, I'd expect to have children in that form rather than Rabbit kits."

Nick could tell this was going into a really sad place, and offered a cuddle. Judy accepted and pulled in tight.

"We're also fragile."

"I have a hard time believing that." His Bunny had been a resolute Officer and intense Friend, her spirit was indefatigable, but ... He didn't want to think about how physically delicate she was.

'No. We're susceptible to all kinds of diseases and can be literally scared or stressed to death." Judy looked up to Nick, "Being 'over-emotional' can compromise or even kill us."

Nick maintained an even strength, not showing any dismay. But his heart staggered at that reminder. It was part of his Great Fear for her.

Nick stroked his Bunny's head, and now she snuggled gratefully into him for the touch. But she also continued. "Of that 275 count, 30 are already dead. And of the 170 Does, 18 are confirmed sterile or unable to carry to term so far."

This was going off on a rather dark direction, but Nick was secretly relieved that, so far, it was distracting her from That Subject.

"So, that is always in the back of my mind when I think about relationships. Especially this relationship." She ever so tentatively brought her paw up to bring her Fox's muzzle down for a delicate kiss. They had kissed before, friendly, funny; cozy, this was supposed to be comforting.

Nick's heart raced. This could get dangerous.

"I need to explain what happened this morning." She rubbed Nick's chest. "Some wild Hares had a courting behavior that involved chasing. The Does would only consider the fastest Bucks. But even the fastest was not assured mating, as the Doe could still reject the winner, choosing her favorite."

This was IT. Nick steeled himself for what was coming.

"Until today, I didn't realize that I may have been, I dunno, instinctual or subconsciously been thinking of that with our games of tag. And today, it was the real thing." She gripped his body, her little claws into his back. "I kind of lost control, you know, over-emotional, and would have done you right there... " And she let a little gasping, "if..."

"If I were your Dream Buck?" Nick looked down to his Sweet Carrots, her eyes streaming tears. He wasn't the least bit jealous of the Phantom, only regretted that he couldn't be the one.

"No, YOU, Dumb Fox!" She Screamed (!) And then she openly sobbed into his chest, "I wanted You! YOU! We only ovulate with -copulation- but I was already ovulating, just in anticipation of You!"

Nick was stunned. That was the new smell. And this was a whole new level - "Oh, Judith Lavern, I didn't know..." He hugged her firmly, but only so far. She Was Right about Rabbit fragility, however. He could easily break her ribs; crush the life out of her altogether in an unguarded moment.

"That's the 'If' in all this." She tried to collect herself. "I know that you love me in so many ways, but can you, are you capable, or willing, to love me that way too?"

Nick's mouth was suddenly very dry. He had to explain. Went down on his knees to be better to her level. "oh, Judy, I've always held back, just a bit, when things got a little beyond cuddly. Not that I never wanted to go further, but that I wasn't sure if I was reading the signals right. Were you showing more interest, or was it just wishful thinking on my part. I've been playing it safe. I've always been afraid of jeopardizing the relationship we already have with some dumb misstep. I can imagine how you might read my deflections as subtle rejections. But it was never the case." Nick grimaced in regret, "all that time wasted," leaked out in a sigh.

Judy's face brightened with that admission, and turned into her best 'dumb fox' silly glare. But could he, would he?

Finally, "I certainly have the investment, and the interest, "He was desperate to break the mood, so attempted a provocative eyebrow wiggle. "It's only the geometry that I'm a little uncertain about."

Judy caught her breath, but before she could say anything, Nick bopped her on the nose ever so gently, "But we are Not going to test that at this moment. When we do this, it seems best we do so with - ah - clean emotional palettes." This was way too important to fumble, and Nick feared Judy was still too agitated, and he was a still a bit gob-smacked to give it the kind of careful consideration needed.

He stood up and pulled her up too, "So, let's tidy up and go for a little walk to clear our heads, eh?" She nodded and wiped her eyes. "Is your current status going to be an attention getter out in public?"

"Not that I know of, more of an intimate thing than broadcast."

Judy left the room to go down to the floor's common bathroom to clean up. Nick stood there, his mind racing. This was his worst nightmare/greatest dream come true. She wanted him, intensely, but would it work? And not just in the obvious biomechanics.

There was so much that could go wrong, the nuances of her emotional landscape seemed a minefield half the time. He liked to think he was clever, could read her like a book, but now he felt like he had simply been blind idiot lucky.

As much as he cherished her, and dreaded the notion of losing her, she who had meant so much to him in what it seemed was a whole new life time together, his truly Great Fear was in hurting her in any way. And this next step could go so very bad in so many ways.

He looked for a change of clothes. As her apartment was the jumping off place for their various outings, as well as their private grooming times, he had a change or two on hand. He wasn't going out with a shirt smeared with Bunny snot, after all.

Judy came back, looking damply fresh, though her eyes were still a little red. Nick found a towel in preparation to tidy her up a bit more and then considered her outfit. "Maybe you ought to change too?"

She nodded, and began to pull her top off, then paused, looking over at Nick. They had seen each other nude many times, touched each other too with their grooming sessions, but right now... Nick gave her a wane smile and turned away.

In a few moments they were standing on the stoop of the apartment building, considering where to go.

"I was thinking Wilford's Desserts. Blue Berry Cheese Cake!" Nick smacked his lips.

Judy rolled her eyes, "That's twenty kilometers from here."

"And your point?" Nick sighed, "I figured we'd need at least that long to talk this out."

Judy shared a sad smile.

"Or we can meander though the neighborhood. I haven't scoped out Every street in Zootopia." They both though of the times doing just that and the fun of discovering little pocket parks and out of the way venues. Half of their favorite dining and nightlife spots were now such.

Judy smiled brighter and took his hand to pull into a random direction. Nick thought about how they could chance any public display of affection. After the Bellwether case, they were hounded by the media, who were quick to gen up all kinds of tawdry speculations over even the most innocent gesture. Now, thank goodness, well after the new round of attention of Nick becoming the first Fox in the ZPD, they were finally become old news and didn't have to fear the paparazzi any more. The general public could still an issue thought.

They walked a good distance when Nick finally broke the silence. "All the time? Like a kind of low-level heat?"

"Well, when we first hit puberty, it kind of seems that way. But when things settle down it is more a matter of that we can be receptive to that kind of thing if we want to." Judy thought about how resentful she was in her early days with that as an unwanted distraction. "You know how some mammals can Only do things in season and very much Can Not do them the rest of the time? Kind of the opposite." She noticed Nick look out in a distant sad way. "Nick?"

"Sorry, but it reminded me of some of the very bad old days. Living on the street with all kinds of mammals, many in pretty desperate situations." Nick's expression tried to be neutral, but she could tell... "There were some Females I knew, a Vixen with a chronic hormone imbalance, a Bobcat hooked on stims, a Bunny with self-image issues, and they worked the street. All too many Males need is a whiff or a touch in the wrong place to get up. You'd hope they were just lonely guys looking for a little release, a little fun. But most figure that they can do anything to a body once they've paid for it."

Judy knew about prostitution on a purely technical level, but as beat cops in a relatively nice neighborhood, didn't see it as a day-to-day thing. Moreover, as she never really thought about it, she never considered that Nick would have any contact with that sort. To have Nick open up and talk about his past and this held a terrible fascination.

"Marian got the worst of the short end, as she had every possible point against her. Being a poor vixen with a medical condition, she was presumed to be simply a slutty bitch to her family and social services. She got beaten regularly by her customers. Those couple of badly healed ribs, me trying to be a hero once. She was saving up for some private medial help, but got killed before she..."

"Oh Cheese, Nick!"

"It's old history. A bunch of us, mid to late teens, mostly. Terrie O. , Bobby suicided. Hell, half the gang died by 'misadventure' or got serious jail time before they were 21. And were weren't even a 'gang', just a bunch of homeless kids scraping by."

Judy was glad to see Nick seem to ease up, releasing the bad stuff ever so slightly.

They went on a bit further.

Nick addressed the afternoon sky, "So, you have any deep, dark revelations to share?"

Judy sighed. "My real life is almost as boring as my official press release biography. I really was a country girl with big dreams and not much time for anything else. Other than farm chores and school." She considered a moment, and Nick noticed a slight blush in her ears. "I did try a few things though, in the context of lagomorphic sexual behavior. Some level of self-examination, for science, you understand."

Nick nodded, "Of course."

"And a trip behind the barn with Alex. He tried to be cool about it, but got all fumbly. Basic Bunny Bopping is not much more than a quick mounting, but when you're a nervous young Buck who didn't take notes in sex ed even that was a fail."

Nick was surprised to hear her talk so frankly about that kind of thing. "Sounds like your sex ed was - ah - comprehensive?"

"Oh yes. Very early on, local health officials and educators realized that there was too much bad homespun myth and miss-information, or nothing at all, about what youngsters did and didn't know about sex and reproduction. So, they got a curriculum together that made sure that everyone knew what was going on in their bodies and the new emotional drives that went with it and how to deal with that, before all that kicked in."

"But, after Alex..."

"There was Davey, and John, and Greg and Darrel, and his brother Darrel..." She gave Nick a mocking smile. "No. But there was Davey, and we did try give it a real go, but we were both so paranoid about the baby thing, we were both still in High School, that it ultimately wasn't worth the effort."

Nick noticed an odd little expression of concentration. "That was the 'problem' with my sex ed, though. It was all about safe and sane basic procreative how to, and the responsibilities thereafter. Though, thankfully, there wasn't a lot of moralizing that went with it." Judy made a face. "Keeping in mind that there were folks that felt even pre-martial Dating was a mortal sin."

Judy took Nick's hand and pressed it to her face. "Outside the safe and sane, there's all the romantic hype about the special magic and all that blah blah. But nothing real beyond utility sex."

"Or the graphic plumbing in action in the other extreme." Nick made a face. "Trust me, all of that is written to pander to the more prurient interests of some very different species. How anyone would think that was appealing, or that any mammal would or even could do half that, is beyond me."

"So, my local expert, any insights on the real thing?"

"Well, first a 101 on how we foxes do. Short form, a Vixen does her estrus thing, the male is overwhelmed by her perfume, they do the hot pound-y thing, and the enforced afterglow."

To that Judy gave a major giggle. "I saw a cartoon about a couple talking about that, calling it their mandatory cuddle time."

"Yeah, that can be a thing. Or Very Awkward. Kind of precludes a quickie." Though Nick considerer that for a moment. "However, there is a thing called 'tipping'." He left it to her imagination what that was. Not knowing how much of what a Rabbit might actually be able to do, it was an option. Not really satisfying for him, but might fulfill her needs?

"My actual track record is a bit - mixed -. As I've always been a bit flamboyant, rather than the more common slinking most foxes opt for. Gah! Even the most legit and socially upstanding fox still has to dodge so much shit, figurative and even literal sometimes, that they end up scuttling around like they just murdered someone."

Judy grimaced to the memory of her first impression of Nick and her prejudice of that time. Nick noticed her reaction and wished he hadn't said that out loud.

"Anyway, I made it a point to stand out in the crowd, made for good business, and the girls noticed. Unfortunately, I'm a bit of an on-off switch when it comes to a Vixen's special powers. Ralph goes on and my brain goes off."

"Ralph?"

"Yeah, my male bits. As it seems to be an autonomous entity, has a very inconvenient mind of its own at times." Nick was amused by Judy's mulling that one over.

"And that is where my relationship history goes to pot. The Bitch- ah, Vixens that I ran into more often than not wanted a piece of my hustle and figured they could manipulate me with their hormonal wiles. Needless to say, that never lasted and always ended badly."

Judy saw something else in a flicker of real regret. "Nick?"

Nick stopped and sighed as he turned to Judy and ever so gently drew his paw, a bare feather touch, over her shoulder. "Remember Marian. For all the temptation, I could never take advantage of her condition. She was so much a victim of her own body. But what I could do for her was groom her. Sometimes for hours. Probably the only times she ever got any peace in her life. But I couldn't help her otherwise. This was back in the very early and very bad old days, and I was not nearly as successful as I've lead you to believe. And we both had issues, so we didn't actually get along all that well at other times."

"Was that where you learned how to do it so well?"

"No, that's been an on-going learning process. But it was were I learned how important, even vital it was, to be able to share some close physical time with another."

"My Good Fox."

Nick made a sour face, as he still didn't take complements well, especially for doing decent things.

They walked further. Though they hadn't gone That far, the notion of a twenty kay hike was not sounding so ridicules after all.

"Right there in the park?"

Judy blushed, deeply. "Maybe a bit of an overstatement. There would have still been the doubt of your interest. And we still don't know about geometry." Judy pulled at her ears in embarrassment, "But, if it wasn't for those, maybe..."

She saw his big goofy grin. "Oh, Nick, you're enjoying this way too much."

"Well, I just need to know what new hazards I might expect the next time we take a walk in the woods."

That helped lighten the mood. A new little cafe showed itself around corner. "Get a bite?"

They both realized they were famished and sat down curbside in a spot of shade. Nick gave Judy a raised eyebrow. "There isn't a carrot to be seen on this whole menu."

"A Rabbit does not live by carrots alone." Then after a moment to examine the menu,"Ooh, the cheese and veggie platter looks great."

"And I can get some extra fried tofu to go with it." This was looking very promising. A matronly old Beaver came out to take their order, did a small double take and smiled. All that media attention wasn't entirely bad. They had saved Zootopia from a major socio-political crisis; they were Heroes writ very large. And they were also a slight unconventional but rather cute couple of smallish mammals on a quiet street on a sunny afternoon.

They finished up the very good meal splitting a hard cider. The Beaver didn't want to give then a bill afterwards, but they left a wad of cash, easily twice the cost, under a glass. They also autographed their business cards with a notation of how much they love the place and thanking her for the hospitality.

As they left, Nick went into a mock gripe, "I though being famous and all would get us loads of free stuff. But here I am with massive tips or paying double for what I could have scored gratis."

Judy rolled her eyes. "First, you didn't pay anything this time, remember. It's my wallet that's empty. Second, you love being generous, and not just as an act from your smooth con days. And third, it was Really Good." And as she was reminded of that, belatedly made a notation and GPS mark for future reference on her smart 'phone. "So, what now?"

Nick was feeling good now, after the emotional rollercoaster of the day, but as it had also been a bit exhausting, "Let's go home and do nothing for a while."

And that is what they did. After a half-hearted attempt as some grooming they just lay in each other's arms simply enjoying their mutual proximity. There was the occasional little scritch or stroke, and they dozed a bit too. If one was awake, there was the special peace of having the other in such a cozy and trusting condition.

It was around sunset when Nick began randomly fondling his Hare's long silky ears. Judy moaned "You know they are Very Sensitive in the best of times- "She gave a little shudder, "And become rather erogenous on special occasions"

"Soo - I should stop?"

"I didn't say that."

Nick then very ostentatiously, ever so slowly and ever so lightly drew the back of a digit along the length of an ear, the barest few of his hairs touching the barest few of hers. She groaned deeply, her claws pressing into his back.

"Nick," Judy whispered, "What do you find attractive...?"

He flickered a little sad aside. Even now, she wasn't fishing for small talk compliments, still a bit worried that she was only a compromise companion.

He carefully sat up, bringing her along with him. More serious talk, and a bit of a plan. "Well, first, what do You find attractive in a male?"

Judy didn't expect that response and a tiny bit of her resented the mood killer, both in herself as well as her Fox. "A nice guy." Nick gave her an incredulous look. "Remember I mentioned Davie. He was totally unremarkable as a male rabbit, but even as a horny teenager, I knew he was a decent guy I could trust with doing special things with."

"That's why I fell so hard for you, Nicholas P. From the first I could tell you had real depth, much smarter and more character to you than your con persona. Even when you gave me that talk, gah, it really cut me to the bone, I realized that it came out a more sophisticated understanding of way too much to be coming from merely a two-bit Popsicle hustler. Then, when thing got real, I knew I could trust you with my very life."

The pair were quiet for a moment. The memories of those times were still a bit raw and intense all this time later.

"And, to a bunny like me, you are oh so exotic. That glorious fur," She yummed as she pushed a paw through his luxuriant coat. "And though we're not as nose driven, you do have a scent about you, I won't say wild or savage, but there is a - uh - primal promise in it, and very male." Nick was nude, so Judy had access to everything, but kept her attention to his upper body.

"Primal Promise. You should write ad copy."

"So, Nick, what gets you going in females?"

"Well, I am a slave to my nose. But for other things. Back in the day, dark phase coats. We red foxes can come in a rather wide range of colors, and the dark cinnimon or charcoals were a real head tuner. There was this one Vixen with a black saddle over a really bright orange that wowed. And really golden eyes. However, I've become rather partial to amethyst nowadays."

He reached over to his Bunny. He ever so gently touched her with the back of a digit, "But nowadays, short and grey, that very - cute - little butt and tail, that little nose." His finger barely brushed the short fur at her muzzle and she gave an involuntary shudder. Aside from panties, she was nude too. He continued to trace her body, down her neck, her shoulder, across her chest. Her eyes closed enraptured. As with many females who where not actively lactating, she had no prominent breasts, only tiny pink nipples that stood out from her fur. And she made a little negative grimace when he brushed one. He mouthed "oops"

Judy made an apologetic face, "Not much on top for you, I'm afraid."

"Not a problem. Some guys are hung up on full breasts, me, a bonus but not a requirement. And I know that, despite all the romantic hype, you don't like the touching there."

At the mention of touching somewhere, Judy had a thought of her own, but when she glanced down, she was surprised to see Ralph was very much at attention already. She looked up to see Nick's warm smile.

"Well, obviously, not only am I attracted to little grey bunnies, but it's nice to know that Ralph really likes them too.

Judy savored the moment, though not the romantic fantasy variations she'd dreamt about, the reality was ever so satisfying. She reached up to direct his muzzle down for a kiss. It was very tender, almost tentative, little more than feeling the warmth of their lips together, no savage thrusts or frenzied tongue wrestling, it lasted an age and felt like...

"Sooo... What do we do now?" Judy whispered.

Nick chewed his lip. "Well Ralph is all in for it, but I'm still worried. Whatever we do, it ought to be slow and careful. But first, if we are going to do it..." Nick made an elaborate show of tilting Judy back from her sitting position so he could slip off her panties. He could not help but notice the damp and smell, not the electric shock to his brain and elsewhere of a Vixen in heat, but still a warm and inviting aroma. Too, the sight of her now prominent labia, glistening and very pink was awfully tantalizing.

"You like...?" Judy made a presenting gesture of herself.

Nick leaned back in a show of scrutinizing appraisal, "Well, a five speed, blu-tooth and a full stereo system would be preferred, but I do like the upholstery. And would guess it came with special performance suspension?"

"Oh you!" and she laughed. Keep it light, keep it fun. She had her own appraisal going at the same time, and was relieved that the exaggerated stereotypes did not seem to hold to her Fox, no long as a forearm, thick as a fist.

"And, madam, what are your thoughts concerning the 19_ model Vulpus?" Nick gave a super model twirl to show her everything.

"I guess he isn't bad for a used model, not too many miles on him. And a bit relieved that Ralph is actually a bit smaller than reputation would suggest, and he is awfully pink." And he was, too. An odd contrast to the almost golden undertones of his red and cream coat.

Nick's jaw dropped in shock, and in very melodramatic tones of affronter "I'll have you know that my Ralph is exactly the size needed for all occasions. Never a complaint." Then, in a leering aside "And he gets more colorful when he's in action, if ya know what I mean"

Judy giggled and blushed.

Nick continued, "Yeah, everyone needs to think we're over-sexed, both in size and disposition, as well as all the other pejoratives of being a fox." He was still trying to keep it light though, without the bitterness that would creep in at times. "But I'm glad you mentioned it, as I was worried about size and shape issues."

Judy squinted and made framing gestures with her hands, visually gauging the subject. "I think he'll be within capacity. As for the knot, we'll have to see." The few times she had been with Bunny Boys, they had been less substantial, they had also been fairly young, and she had to admit that she had never actually seen a big healthy Buck's business. On the other hand, she had experimented a bit when alone, and did have a notion of what she could handle.

Nick could guess what she was thinking and was not going to ask, though his expression let her know that he was thinking about what she was thinking. They looked at each other and shook their heads in unison.

"Maybe we are all too well matched." Judy sighed.

"Yeah, we'll see." Nick was still a bit apprehensive, but he sat besides her and pulled her close. "I have an idea about how we could proceed."

"Oh?"

"Well, the old fashion mount could get -uh - 'thrusty', and face to face is not necessarily much better. And either way I might slip and fall and squash you like a bug. I'd rather we go only as fast or as far as you are willing or able to go, so how about having you on top. You can set your own pace for it all."

"My sly fox, always looking our for me." She shifted herself and had Nick on his back and in a tight embrace, punctuated with a rather more slurpy kiss. After a while she surfaced and simply looked deep into her Fox's eyes. "I love you, Nicholas."

For the first time since this conversation started, Nick gave Judy his heavy-lidded smug grin, "I know."

"Oh, you." But she then began to wiggle her hips and scooch down towards Ralph. Nick tried not to hold his breath as he anticipated contact. And there it was, or at least the attempt. Her aim was rather off, low and to the left. Judy went into more of an upright crouch and reached down to help guide things.

She had never actually touched a 'Ralph' before and was a bit surprised that, while the mass of it was hot and firm, the skin seemed awfully delicate. They exchanged looks again, this time a slightly anxious 'oh boy, here we go' expression.

Judy shifted a bit and then started to guide the Fox in to her. It felt, awkward. Needed to adjust angles. Nick too noticed and attempted to help, working his hips to get a possibly better approach. Sort of. They shifted and bent a bit, and ever so slowly, with little hitches and shifts, and not a few little shuddering thrills, she took him in.

"You okay down there?" Nick stroked his Doe's cheek (his Doe, or, technically a Jill, being a Hare, who would have though...) who was clinging to him with impressive strength, both around his body and poor Ralph. While Nick enjoyed the afterglow of being knotted, the opening moves had been typically only a short flurry of hot thrusts to get the basics done. This was developing into a wholly different and deeply satisfying experience.

"uhmmm" Judy pressed her face to his paw and then to his chest. "Just fine," she whispered. And it was just fine, still a bit awkward, not entirely comfortable for the moment, but that lingering knotted mass in her, so unlike the brief furtive pokes of her youthful encounters and her tentative personal examinations, was an indescribable delight.

On one hand, they could have stayed like this forever, but on the other, their bodies had somewhat involuntary ideas of their own. Ralph's throb was being matched by gripping ripples from Judy's intimate bits. It wasn't a perfect fit, but it was good enough. Greater dramatic pelvic action was not necessary, and perhaps not advised, at least not this time.

"Oh Nick, this is sooo good," Judy squeaked.

What little of Nick's snarky brain was still engaged wanted to say something about how cute that squeak was, all he could muster as a gasped "Oh My!"

This journey of passion was intent on a destination, and after some more time, how long, who could tell, they came to an intense and synchronized release. As Judy had only her romance novels for reference, and sex ed didn't mention orgasms, the various euphemisms and metaphors didn't do it justice. And Ralph was still in her, and there was still a synchronized throb, but it seemed much more comfortable now, the anxious edge was off. This must be what the afterglow was. She gazed up at her Todd (she had a Todd now, who would have thought it?) "So, Mr. Wilde. Any thoughts on the day's events?"

Nick could only gape, unfocused in the general direction of the mad creature that lay on him. He'd feared catastrophe, hoped for, at best, a mildly pleasant little fumble, and she had wrung him out beyond his wildest dreams. Now, SHE was cracking wise. It took a moment for him to re-engage his speaky bits. "I am so happy, well relieved too, very relieved that this didn't go bad.

Judy propped her head up, her elbows digging into Nick's chest, all the better to look into his eyes. "Yeah, part of me was really scared too." A little shudder, "Uhmm, worked so well in deed." and a long sigh of her own. She laid her head back down on his chest, fingering some random fox hairs, mimicking the accent of an ancient comedy line, "But I'm feeling much better." Another little shudder, "Ah, how long does this go on for?"

"Well, things should subside in a while, although -" Judy's shudders included some added pressure on things, "well, that is going to prolong the experience a bit."

She props herself up again, "I think this is going to work. "Seeing his quizzical expression, "The whole thing. Ya know we haven't been thinking how this could impact our Careers. With our pending upgrade to detectives, the policy regarding couples are a bit more lenient. And now we've answered The last question in a most satisfactory fashion."

Nick considered a moment. "Well, I am looking forward to the detective upgrade. And it looks like we're going to continue to be a couple, one way or the other." She made a disapproving face and Nick recoils, "What? Little Miss breaks every rule of society. Bunny Cop indeed." Judy rolls her eyes. "And yes, I am now convinced that we now have a chance with this going to the next level thing. They lay together for a good little while, it was now fully night and there was something that she ought to be doing...

Her 'phone rang, with the ring-tone that signified her parents calling.

"EEP!" Judy leapt up, messily squirting out Ralph. "Oh, my- ack! Oh, what a mess."

Nick snatches up towels left over from an earlier grooming session and begins to mop up their mingled fluids, tossing one to Judy to take care of her personal needs. Well, that was one way to end the knot.

"Ohmygoodness, ohmygoodness, ohmygoodness!" Judy sat at the edge of the bed, towel clamped between her legs, while typing in a text only message.

"Well, they didn't totally freak out when they found out about us being partners on the force." Nick finished his wipe down and sat down next to the silly bunny and pulled her into his side, "And I suspect they already half-suspect we're more than just working partners already."

"Whatever do you- " Judy reflected on some of the recent 'phone calls. "Oh my cheese and crackers, they do know."

"Well, we don't need to give them live feeds of our special sessions, but we are really over due for another trip to Bunny Burrow."

They sat there for a while, simply reflecting on it all. Finally, Judy got up and stiffly stretched, "I am so sore." Seeing Nick's expression of concern, "Not so much there, but in general. That was a real work out."

Nick grinned weakly and got up as well. "Yeah, my lower back may never be the same."

Judy groaned, "Yeah, but let's do it together. Nothing to be shy about anymore. And my back could use a good scrubbing."

They needed to use the shared bathroom down the hall, and as they left the apartment, their neighbor, the Oryx of the couple poked his head out and scowled at the pair.

"Not a word, Chad!" Judy threatened, and with the mention of That Name, his eyes went wide with shock and he disappeared. A moment later, they could hear shrieking from their apartment, "The Rabbit knows! How could she? I don't know how! Did you say something? I never! Yeah, right! Whatdaya mean by that? Remember that party? That was an ambush! I don't care!" As it was beginning to sound like it was getting more heated than "normal", Judy ever so lightly knocked on their door. "Jeremy, don't blame Chad. I'm a cop and do my research."

The apartment got Very Quite.

"Bucky and Pronk are really Chad and Jeremy? Yeah, I can see them wanting to change." Nick whispered.

"I'm saving their middle names for a real emergency" Judy whispered back and pointed to the bathroom.


End file.
